lazarus_legendariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Gekydo
"...And he looked upon a vast blanket of shadow that wrapped around all that surrounded it, smothering everything in tainted darkness. And within the gloom lay two glowing eyes of ocean blue that sent a chill to haunt an age down the giant's spine..." '' -- The description of Gekydo during Veresmir's encounter with the King of Bones '''Gekydo '("The Defiler"), once known as Aradin, was a fallen Mya, forger of Alvorlin and most loyal servant of Uldred, who rose to become the second Dark Lord. He absorbed the strength of Angmalor, transforming his corruption into the force known as the Taint, with which he sought to dominate all life as one hive mind. He was defeated at the end of the Third Age by the Alliance of Elves, Men and Dwarves, although his spirit endured and has been gathering strength for over 3000 years. Biography Origins Aradin was originally created by Euir as the Mya of Ulsomo, the Smith. He was as Euir had created both him and all the Mya: good, incorrupt and logical. He served as Ulsomo's smelter, harvesting raw ores and forging the magical ingots Ulsomo used to craft the mountains and the clouds. He had a love of order and balance, was a perfectionist and one of the figureheads of the Mya, hating anything wasteful. Many were convinced he held the true power behind Ulsomo, for if his ingots were flawed in any way then the crafts of Ulsomo would themselves be flawed. Through this, Aradin discovered he could forge his own vision of Mir through his master. A desire to control all eventually worked its way into him, and he transformed from a being of pure logic to one yearning for dominion over the Children of Euir. Like all the Mya, Aradin was to aid in the repulsion of Uldred, the Dark Lord. However, while the Veoldor and the Mya saw in Uldred dreaded darkness that could twist and destroy all that Euir had envisioned, Aradin saw a power that could allow him to achieve his own goals and visions. While Uldred wanted to destroy all life, Aradin wanted to command the wills of all living beings and shape Mir in his image. He secretly allied himself with Uldred and began to infuse his faulty ingots with Uldred's dark will. When Uldred returned in physical form, Aradin openly declared his allegiance, becoming Uldred's most trusted and feared lieutenant. His name was twisted by the elves into Gekydo, the Defiler. First Age Second Age Third Age Fourth Age Overview Personality Physical Appearance In his true form, Gekydo is near primordial; in his corporeal form, he appears as a tall man with white hair, ocean-blue eyes and clad in silver armour, wrapped in a cloak of darkness. Weapons and Powers As master and source of the Taint, Gekydo holds superior control of the Bloodspawn hive-mind. As the Mya of Ulsomo and the crafter of the ingots of the world, Gekydo possesses supreme knowledge of all the world's substances.Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Bloodspawn